Not like them
by valerie-baby
Summary: I was not like the female population in East High. He was hot, single, never into commitments and a freaking womanizer. Although he had the girls licking his shoes, I was not of them. Frankly Im not like them
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody sorry!!!!! I'm so sorry that I didn't update for the past months and also that I deleted the stories, I'm rewriting them. This one is unique love if you remember. And for those who have no idea what I'm talking about. Just read. =D Also this is my new pen name, from Ella unique to Valerie baby. They are both my nicknames so you can call me any of them. XD Please review!! I won't be lazy and not update this time. I'm so sorry, I want to know if this is good or I should have another beginning. Please review, I love you all my beautiful viewers. ;P **

**Keep smiling and reading.**

**Valerie/Ella.**

They say first impression is important, because you can't get it back. You make a first impression in 5 seconds. Gabriella Montez, first impression!! I scolded myself. First impression!! I chanted to myself, and then I realized what state I am in and sighed. Obviously you don't make a good first impression when you're dripping wet and because your bag tore on the way to school, you put your books in a paper bag from McDonald's. Great, isn't it?

Gabriella!! What are you doing?? Keep your head high, take each step with confidence!! I imagined my best friend, Grace who lives in L.A, shouting at me.

In front of me was my new school's door, elegant with clean silver handle and a note saying this handle is cleaned and disinfected every 2 hours. I realized that after I get in there, I'll be making first impression to not one but about 500 teenagers of my age. Maybe it's worth a try I thought. I held my head high and tried to take confident step to the door. That was my first mistake.

I put my sweaty hands on the handle and gave it a little push. It didn't open. I looked around of signs saying 'Pull' but eventually there weren't any. So, I tried again and this time I putted a lot of energy into it. It opened with a sway and hit the wall next to it...more like the people next to it.

"Oh shit!" A girl's voice came

"Who the fuck did that?" It was a guy this time.

I froze, in front of me was more than 500 people and I just made the worst first impression.

"I'm so sorry" I poked my head to see the people who were "Injured" by me.

My jaw hit the floor. First I saw long dirty blonde hair, a girl. It seems that she was pinning this gorgeous boy with beautiful chocolate brown hair and striking blue eyes. Her lips were swollen so it was obvious what they were doing. His hand was firmly around her what looked like a fake butt. It wasn't the position they were in that shocked me; it was the guy he was so gorgeous like a model who escaped from the front cover of rolling stone. I sure didn't make a good first impression but he did…on me.

He seemed to notice me staring at him with my jaw hanging because his frown turned in a smirk. "Hello there, what is the beautiful's name?" He asked with his hand on the blonde girl's bum.

I either lost my voice or I forgot how to speak because I just stood there, staring at him. He cocked an eyebrow and suddenly I remembered my name "Gabriella Montez" I said almost whispering. The blonde who was snuggling in his chest finally snapped her head at me. Her annoyed face told me I was disturbing and that I should get going. My brain reacted immediately to that assumption and I awkwardly left that situation. I finally found the reception and got hold of my schedule. I got to my first class which was a disaster from the people's stare digging holes on my back since I was on the front seat. Thankfully the teacher, Ms Darbus, didn't make me introduce myself. Ms Darbus briefly told us her rules which was pretty easy to remember since they are what every teacher's rules are; no eating during class, cell phones off, don't be late. She gave us free period so the class was very noisy, it seemed like they were minding their own business but I could still feel their stares. I couldn't think of anything to do so I just sat there for half an hour observing Ms Darbus; colorful clothes, loud and annoying voice, sharp eyes and last but not the least very dramatic.

It is a nightmare for me to have gym on the very first day of school. I usually don't mind gym, I do mind when gym is co-ed. Unlike my old school is L.A where boys and girls had gym separately, East high we're supposed to cooperate with the opposite sex. It was a total nightmare because our gym shorts were smaller than Paris Hilton's brain.

The gym was humongous, the floors were so shiny you could see your reflection it in. There were banners everywhere saying WILD CATS and even some of the cheering team. In one of the banners, there was the gorgeous guy from before, hm…basketball team eh? In his picture he looked like he was saying "you know I'm hot" He surely was hot and he seemed to be well informed of it.

Everyone had gone to the changing room to change so I thought I'd wait until it's not crowded. The coach came, "Aren't you changing?" He questioned. "It's kind of crowded there" I replied. He seemed to understand and nodded. I didn't get it, it was just gym class what were those girls doing in there. Finally a girl came out, I was surprised because she had make up on and somehow made our already short shorts even shorter. A few more girls came out looking exactly like the first one; make up was on and extremely short shorts.

I waited until a few more girls came out to get in the changing room. My jaw for the second time that day hit the floor. The girl's changing room smelled like a mixture of perfumes and the girls were applying blemish creams, foundation, eyeliners and other products I don't have note of.

"I bought this from Hong Kong, it's sweat-resistance" A girl nearby announced proudly, the others around her drooled over the small bottle.

I recognized the girl from the cheering team banner. She was a pretty girl, with blonde hair and petite body. She looked nice too.

"What are you staring at?"

I had dazed off so I was actually staring at her. "Oh sorry" I apologized. I take back the nice thingy for her.

I went in an empty stall and quickly changed. I expect most of the girls to be gone when I came out but they were all still there.

I was totally freaked out, why would the girls put make up for gym? They will eventually sweat it out and their eyeliner will be smudging all over. What was so special about Monday gym? I heard basketballs hitting the wooden floors of the gym; the girls froze, decided to make me deaf and ran out of the changing room all at once.

**Gaga, this sure took me time to write, I hope you liked. **

**Val**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I started Chapter 2 asap when I got my first review from xzanessaxtroyellax! Please review!! XD**

**Val/ Ella**

**I'm sorry for the late update; my internet connection had some problem so I couldn't really upload the chapter. **

I know obsession isn't a bad thing; it's just for a period of time for me. I was overly obsessed with Jesse McCartney but hello? I got over it. Obsessions are usually only for a period of time for me. Well, not every human being is the same because the girls in my Monday gym are SUPER DUPER obsessed with them. Them as in the gorgeous guy I saw earlier and his "friends". . It has been 20 minutes gym started not including the 100000000000 years spent in the changing room. The girls aren't even moving from the bleachers. The guys are sweating from hard core basketball but the girls glued their fake butts to the bleachers and formed a pool of drool beneath them. I wonder why they make their obsession so obvious by staring and drooling. I'm going to puke, it is so sick. I could not spend an hour and half studying these creatures that surprisingly look like human girls. Coach Tay as he introduced himself to me –the only new student- earlier and made me introduces myself to the class. The girls were barely interested and the guys…well…they just stared. The girls would giggle every time the gorgeous guy scored, he would run across the court and smoothly score. The others would try to block him but he was far faster and better.

I heard a whistle. "Okay Boys, enough with that, this gym is coed, girls will also have to play" Coach Tay said.

Girls will also have to play?

Girls will also have to…PLAY?

Your mistaken if you think that's what I'm thinking, no no no…I have no problem with that but the 15 other girls on the bleachers obviously have. They looked at coach Tay in disbelief.

"What?" Coach Tay defended himself. "You girls wore sweat proof make-up anyway" He pointed out.

I heard some chuckles from the guys and the girls looked embarrassed.

The girls (execpt me) was all frowning, the guys all went to the bleachers, they surely looked forward to see the girls play.

"Okay girls, don't worry I won't make you play a game just try to score. It'll be fine" Coach Tay tried to sound reassuring. I tried to think positively but I don't any of them can actually shoot.

Basketball suddenly reminded me of my old life, back in LA. I remember my friends back there, my old boyfriend, my old apartment, frankly my old everything. I miss them so much. Suddenly there is this huge weigh on my heart. Sighing makes it feel lighter but I can once again hear my best friend reminding me sighing makes you older. I don't know if she meant the looks or actually old but I tried to follow the advices from her. They were so crazy times; we used to play basketball because we were both sports freak. We did so many things together. Me and Grace used to share the apartment, our apartment was huge with 2 rooms. We used to paint it according to our mood. When Grace's mom passed away we had painted it black, it took us a lot from convincing from our friends to paint it to yellow or green. Before I left, Grace painted it Gray. Grace had sparkling green eyes, shiny red hair, long arms and legs that went on forever. She was very charming. She was a goddess while I was an average looking girl. I have dull brown eyes and dull brown hair. I never dared to wear high heels besides parties.

I must have dozed off to my memories because it was already my turn before I knew it. I was given the ball by Coach Tay, I held the ball in my hand and I once again remember my first love's hands on mine guiding me to the hoop. As I walked towards the red line from where we shoot, I had once again dozed off to my memories. I remembered how I could feel his breath on my neck. "Gabriella" His smoothing voice still so clear in my memories, I remember his cool breath when he whispered the instructions in my ear. I tried to capture that moment and I could remember every word he said. I aimed and I scored. The loud applause pulled me back to reality.

"Good job, Gabriella" Coach Tay sounded impressed.

I quickly tried to dissolve in the crowd of girls but the guys seemed to pick me out. There were holes burning not only on my back but everywhere.

"Hey" A deep masculine voice came from behind.

"Hey" Oh my god, it's gorgeous guy.

"Remember me? You ran into me this morning?" He looked hopefully at me.

"Uhm…yea." How could I forget this guy, he was the one who ran off from the rolling stone and made every girl's dream come true.

"You're Gabriella right?" I suddenly remember he had asked my name this morning, my inside gave out cries of joy.

"Yes. You're Troy?" The words slipped off my lips.

He looked at me amused for a while. "How'd you know" Oh god, I hope he didn't think I'm a stalker.

"Remember? The girls were chanting your name when you came in" I tried to immediate the 15 girls who had clapped and screamed and shouted "TROYYYYYYYYYYYY"

He laughed. "So, how about we have lunch together" I was stuck for a while, Troy just asked me to lunch.

"Sure." OF COURSE! Who could ignore and reject that smile.

"You were pretty good there, where did you learn it?" He asks.

It took me some time to find out he was talking about basketball. "It was my brother" I lied. I couldn't tell him my first love/crush/boyfriend taught me that.

Suddenly I felt guilty, I'm not supposed to have lunch with gorgeous guy when Chad was probably skipping classes and missing me. I still loved Chad but having a short conversation with this guy made me forget about him. I suck.

"Actually! I can't come for lunch" I can't believe I'm doing this. The sweet smile on his face immediately came off. "It's not like I don't want to go but Ms. Darbus wants to see me" God, forgive me for lying. I can't betray Chad.

"It's okay" Troy's voice had hardened a bit. "We can always go some other time, surely Ms. Darbus won't take your lunch time for a whole year" He knew I was lying.

I nodded. Troy stood and left. I tried to recall what happened and all I could think of was I blew my chance away. It was wrong, just 2 minutes before Troy approached me I was missing Chad and suddenly poof Chad disappeared from sight. It's just not right!! I never fall for guys so fast. It usually takes me…months! I don't like Troy, he is just very good-looking that's it. I convinced myself…or at least tried to.

**If your wondering why is Troy so nice at the beginning, just wait for chapter 3. It shows his real intentions. ;)**


End file.
